Vampires VS Vampire Hunters
The 20th Installment and The Season 2 Finale of Dragon Rap Battles Features The Vampire Hunters (Van Helsing, Blade , Buffy The Vampire Slayer, and Simon Belmont) who they plan to kill all The Vampires (Dracula, Nosferatu, Blacula, Elvira, Edward Cullen, and The Count) The Battle PROLOGUE Van Helsing: It's Van Helsing, the OG vampire hunter from Transylvania Brining in Blade, Buffy, and Simon from Castlevania To take down Dracula once and for all So prepare for the rap of the night and set for the brawl! First we'll split our paths til The Tomb of Dracula, Take on the big man but then I'll need some backing up Before him, why don't we just split our travels To the 4 doors to kill other Vampires in this Castle 'ROUND 1 (Van Helsing VS Nosferatu)' Nosferatu: When it comes to rap battles, you need some enlightening From a shadowpuppet master who makes a staircase frightening Getting millions of phrase from my German Expressionism, While your Hugh Jackman movie has mixed criticism So go back to teaching about Fly Traps and Polyp creatures Cause I got Telekinesis and Invisibility features! Single Handedly killed the entire crew of The Empusa While I laid in state in a coffin made of balsa. Van Helsing: You're right on one thing, I am a man of science But just like your movie, your raps should remain silent You against me? I believe you have no chance So go back to flicking off the lights in SpongeBob SquarePants Count Orlock shouldn't mess with Abraham Van Helsing, Or things might just go violent in an episode of Hellsing Should be on your black coach and simply just go But instead i'm just gonna kill you with my crossbow (Fires Crossbow which kills Nosferatu) The Count: 1......1 vampire killed ahahahahaha 'Round 2 (Blade VS Blacula)' Blacula: Step on the mic for its Dracula's Soul Brother When it comes to Blaxploitation Stars there ain't no other Slapping foes in afros til I bite their necks While even Sandman does a better job at killing the undead You hunt down vampires and become a Nightstalker, Until Morbius came down and made you a Daywalker You should've learned not to rap against with this African Prince, Blade Cause after this, I'll walk into the club for some Champagne Blade: The only African Prince I see is The Black Panther And your disses are nothing more than a banter! I'm immune to vampire bites, so Scream Blacula Scream! You're not so tough cause you got hit by a taxi! Your film contains cheesy effects to the core, And I see scarier things in a Simpsons Treehouse of Horror! Turn into a bat and fly away if you want to live You may be bulletproof but can you handle explosives? (Blacula gets killed off in an explosion) The Count: 2.........2 vampires killed ahahahahahaha 'Round 3 (Buffy The Vampire Slayer VS Elvira)' Elvira: You shouldn't mess with Elvira, Mistress of the Dark! My raps will track you down like your dad's tatoo mark I'm against a Juvenile and her Scooby-Doo Gang Recruit Oh by the way, Mystery Inc. should probably give you a lawsuit! This slaying cheerleader doesn't give me the chills Flow so ill to cause a thrill in a Haunted Hills I'm the greatest horror host since Rod Serling and The Crypt Keeper! Your show may be good, but your movie was quite a sleeper Buffy The Vampire Slayer: How dare you challenge the slayer from Sunnydale High! Your raps are truly where The First Evil lies. While my creator broke Box Office with The Avengers Your creator tried to make some Easy Money which was quite a venture You say you're a witch pffft that's your alter ego? If that was that than you should have been served by my friend, Willow! Buffy The Vampire Slayer will have you slayed! Cause guess what happens when a flaming cross crosses with a Hairspray (Buffy Burns Elvira) The Count: 3.......3 vampires killed ahahahaha 'Round 4 (Simon Belmont VS Edward Cullen)' Edward Cullen: Edward Cullen spitting out a dissin invasion Against Konami's 2nd hand man when Solid Snake's on vacation This New Moon is Breaking Dawn in the hearts of young teens While all you do is whip through walls to find some old meat I'm the greatest book to film adaptation since Harry Potter! I survive earth shattering battles so why even bother?! So whatever I guess.........I guess this can be your end But I'd would rather fight that gay eskimo version of you from Captain N Simon Belmont: You call that an end?!? That wasn't even a commotion! Maybe you and Bella Swan over there should actual learn some emotions! Since my NES days i've been pioneering horror games While all you did was create that crap, 50 Shades of Grey This 100 year old teenager shouldn't mess with the Belmont Bloodline Cause we've been killing the supernatural in our own spare time Even Count Chocula can cause a much better thriller! It's the Symphony of the Night, Cedric! Meet my Vampire Killer! (Simon uses The Vampire Killer (His Whip) and whips Edward causes him to burn tho he remains motionless) The Count: 4..........4 vampires killed ahahahahaha 'Final Round (Dracula VS The Vampire Hunters)' Dracula: Time for the fight to end from The Creature of the Night Hanging upside down since 1897 with old teeth left to bite! These vampires you killed, they were just pure amateurs! But step up to me, and you will be severly burned Simon, You're a Vampire Hunter's Potrait of Ruin Cause your N64 game left your franchise ruined! and Buffy thinks Joss Whedon still cares about his creation When she had that Buffybot aka that Terminator Abomination! Nobody cares about Blade! We all prefer Ghost Rider! It's Midnight Son, so back off from this Wesley Sniper and it all starts with Helsing, my mortal enemy Vampire Hunts was your idea and that was your most stupidity! You can't take down the ruler of Transylvania Cause we got vampires everywhere in every source of media! Van Helsing: Alright it's the moment we've all been waiting for This Fight ends and this will be the last vampire war! Blade: You can't outwit the superior rap skills Cause some mothersuckers are always trying to ice skate uphill Buffy The Vampire Slayer: I fought demons before, and in case you're curious the mirror won't show your face cause your face was too hideous! Simon Belmont: The Curse of Darkness is gone, so feel the Dawn of Sorrow Feeling burnt? Cause well guess what? It's actually tomorrow! Blade: Now that the sun and the prince of darkness clashes This Black Cape Foe is no longer here but piles of ashes! The Count: 5.......5 vampires killed ahahahahaha Blade: 6! The Count: Wha- (Blade shoves a Grenade in The Count's mouth) Blade: Grenade to the face yo! The Count: '('sigh)......6 Vampires ahahahahahaha (The Count dies from the explosion) Trivia *This is the second Dragon Rap Battle Finale *This is the first time a rapper returns, in this case The Count *At 0:36 - 0:40 There are Portraits of people in real life that relate to vampires these people being.... **Vlad The Impaler (Who was the inspiration for Dracula) **Bram Stoker (Author of Dracula) **Gary Oldman (An actor who played Dracula in the 1992 movie, Bram Stoker's Dracula) * This Battle has the most Beats containing 6 ** The Prologue Beat is Swift Beats - Vampire Hours (rap instrumental) which is found here ** The Van Helsing VS Nosferatu Beat is ♫ DARK ORGAN CHURCH RAP BEAT "Shadow of Darkness" - THUNDER BEATS which is found here ** The Blade VS Blacula Beat is Hip-Hop Rap Freestyle Beat Old School Funky which is found here ** The Buffy The Vampire Slayer VS Elvira Beat is SICK rap Instrumental Beat "Lost it All" (JurdBeats) which is found here ** The Simon Belmont VS Edward Cullen Beat is *2013 BEATS* FANTASY EPIC, ADVENTURE TIME hiphop (rap) instrumental which is found here ** The Dracula VS Vampire Hunters Beat is H14 Horror Rap Instrumental Dark HipHop Beat - Diabolical Devastation (prod. Jace D. & O.G. Prod) which is found here * The only mispelling was Foe (For) * Also 3:56 there is While was accidently added * This is the second battle where a rapper does in this case all the vampires, The First being Maximilien Robespierre VS Light Yagami. Category:Dragon Rap Battles Category:Season 2 Category:Vampires VS Vampire Hunters